republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ships of the Adanese Navy
The following is a list of ships, boats, and submarines utilized by the Adanese Navy. The navy currently maintains 258 ships, 242 of which are active, has 10 under construction, and a further 21 planned, as well as 31 auxiliary ships, for a total of 324 vessels. As per the 2013 NAR Strategic Outlook, it is planned that in 2020, the navy will have 270 ships, including 250 active, none under construction or on order, and 30 auxiliary, for a 300-ship navy. The long-term plan, for 2050, is to reduce the navy's size to 200 ships. Surface ships Aircraft carriers ''Kemal Atatürk'' class The Atatürk class is Adana's first nuclear-powered carrier class. *''ARS Kemal Talley'' (ACN-01) *''ARS Sabiha Gökçen'' (ACN-02) *''ARS Christopher Nevlin'' (ACN-03) *''ARS Mehmet Sebancı'' (ACN-04) *''ARS Kaan Bates'' (ACN-05) *''ARS Aytaç Yerli'' (ACN-06) ''Independence'' class The Independence-class aircraft carriers are the world's largest, and are capable of launching up to 5 aircraft at any given time. *''ARS Independence'' (ACN-10) *''ARS Liberty (ACN-11) *''ARS Freedom (ACN-12) *''ARS Sovereignty'' (ACN-13) ''Tern'' class *''ARS Tern'' (ACN-14) *''ARS Plover'' (ACN-15) *''ARS Fulmar'' (ACN-16) Air-cushioned landing craft ''Bastok'' class Consists of about 75 craft. Amphibious transport ships ''Miracle'' class *''ARS Miracle'' (ATS-1), retired 4 May 2015, undergoing conversion to museum ship *''ARS Lake Van'' (ATS-2), retired 4 May 2015, sunk as artificial reef *''ARS Marmara Bay'' (ATS-3), retired 4 May 2015, sunk as artificial reef ''Sand Island'' class *''ARS Sand Island'' (ATS-4) *''ARS Tarsus'' (ATS-5) *''ARS Eris Bay'' (ATS-6) *''ARS Alexander City'' (ATS-7) *''ARS Embersville'' (ATS-8) *''ARS Salda'' (ATS-9), Reserve Fleet *''ARS Fort McAfee'' (ATS-10), Reserve Fleet *''ARS Owl Island'' (ATS-11), Reserve Fleet ''Albion'' class (United Kingdom) *''ARS Edmundsbury'' (ATS-12) *''ARS Waveney'' (ATS-13) *''ARS Haverhill'' (ATS-14) ''Bay'' class (United Kingdom) Modified Rotterdam class (The Netherlands) *''ARS Kralingen'' (ATS-15) *''ARS Rozenburg'' (ATS-16) ''Mistral'' class (France) *''ARS Languedoc'' (ATS-17) ''San Antonio'' class (United States) *''ARS Santa Ana'' (ATS-18) *''ARS Port Nimitz'' (ATS-19) *''ARS Port Sandecker'' (ATS-20) *''ARS Port Pitt'' (ATS-21) *''ARS Cape Girardeau'' (ATS-22) ''Crowne Beach'' class *''ARS Crowne Beach'' (ATS-23) *''ARS Halle Beach (ATS-24) *''ARS Caranda Beach ''(ATS-25), Battlecruisers ''Ararat class *''ARS Ararat'' (BC-1), retired 31 October 2015 *''ARS Byrd'' (BC-2), retired 19 December 2015 *''ARS Dew'' (BC-3), retired 17 November 2016 *''ARS Mackenzie'' (BC-4), to be retired 2018 *''ARS Vernon'' (BC-5) ''Glubina'' class Design based on scaled-down Miracle V class battleship. *''ARS Glubina'' (BC-6) *''ARS Kalana'' (BC-7), undergoing sea trials *''ARS Waldreich'' (BC-8), under construction *''ARS Schirm'' (BC-9), under construction *''ARS Vinson'' (BC-10), planned Battleships ''Miracle IV'' class *''ARS Miracle IV'' (BN-1), retired 13 April 2015, undergoing conversion to museum ship *''ARS Faithful'' (BN-2), retired 19 December 2015, awaiting conversion to museum ship *''ARS Endurance'' (BN-4), to be retired 2018 ''Splendor'' class *''ARS Splendor'' (BPN-8) ''Alpha'' class *''ARS Alpha'' (BPN-9), undergoing sea trials ''Miracle V'' class The Miracle V class of battleships are to be the replacements for the aging Miracle IV class in place of the Alpha class, which was shown to have several major deficiencies. Current designs indicate that the Miracle V class may be guided missile battleships instead of a pulsed-energy projectile type. *''ARS Miracle V'' (BGN-11) *''ARS Intrepid'' (BGN-12), undergoing sea trials *''ARS Fiend'' (BGN-13), under construction *''ARS Vixen'' (BGN-14), under construction *''ARS Havoc'' (BGN-15), planned *''ARS Harrowing'' (BGN-16), planned Command ships ''New Alexander City'' class *''ARS New Alexander City'' (XS-1) *''ARS Anavarza'' (XS-2) *''ARS Anchorage'' (XS-3) *''ARS Bering'' (XS-4) *''ARS Brunswick'' (XS-5) *''ARS Dou''ç''he (XS-6) *''ARS Ezurum ''(XS-7) *''ARS İncirlik ''(XS-8) *''ARS Grunwald ''(XS-9) *''ARS Norfolk (XS-10) *''ARS November City (XS-11) *''ARS Oured ''(XS-12) ''Absalon class (Denmark) *''ARS Pulchella'' (XS-13), Reserve Fleet *''ARS Saint Louis'' (XS-14), Reserve Fleet Corvettes & Fast attack boats ''Ada'' class (Turkey) *''ARS Diamond (QA-11) *''ARS Emerald ''(QA-12) *''ARS Ruby ''(QA-13) *''ARS Sapphire ''(QA-14) *''ARS Turquoise ''(QA-15) *''ARS Aquamarine ''(QA-16) *''ARS Jade ''(QA-17) *''ARS Topaz ''(QA-18) *''ARS Quartz ''(QA-19) *''ARS Amber ''(QA-20) *''ARS Pearl ''(QA-21) *''ARS Onyx ''(QA-22) ''Pegasus class (United States) *''ARS Aries (QA-25) *''ARS Taurus ''(QA-26) *''ARS Gemini ''(QA-27) *''ARS Cancer ''(QA-28) *''ARS Leo ''(QA-29) *''ARS Virgo ''(QA-30) *''ARS Libra ''(QA-31) *''ARS Scorpio ''(QA-32) *''ARS Sagittarius ''(QA-33) *''ARS Capricorn ''(QA-34) *''ARS Aquarius ''(QA-35) *''ARS Pisces ''(QA-36) ''Braunschweig class (Germany) Inherited from Democratic Republic of East Adana *''ARS West Brook (QA-38), Reserve Fleet *''ARS Dutch Harbor ''(QA-39), Reserve Fleet ''Visby class (Sweden) *''ARS Warberg'' (QA-40) *''ARS Tarwater'' (QA-41) *''ARS Tucker'' (QA-42) *''ARS Carmichael'' (QA-43) *''ARS Stinson'' (QA-44) *''ARS Smulders'' (QA-45) *''ARS Hannigan'' (QA-46) *''ARS Erdenay'' (QA-47) *''ARS Tekin (QA-48) *''ARS Gezmiş ''(QA-49) ''Skjold class (Norway) *''ARS Albatross (QA-50) *''ARS Osman ''(QA-51) Cruisers ''Lancer class *''ARS Lancer'' (CC-1) *''ARS Eclipse'' (CC-2) *''ARS Galant'' (CC-3) *''ARS Raider'' (CC-4) *''ARS Colt'' (CC-5) *''ARS Montero'' (CC-6) *''ARS Cedia'' (CC-7) *''ARS Challenger'' (CC-8) *''ARS Endeavor'' (CC-9) *''ARS Tredia'' (CC-16) *''ARS Cordia'' (CC-17) *''ARS Starion'' (CC-18) *''ARS Diamante'' (CC-19) *''ARS Grunder'' (CC-20) *''ARS Grandis'' (CC-21) *''ARS Magna'' (CC-22), *''ARS Nimbus'' (CC-23) *''ARS Freeca'' (CC-24) *''ARS Minica'' (CC-25) *''ARS Verada'' (CC-26) *''ARS Mirage'' (CC-27) *''ARS Sigma'' (CC-28) *''ARS Nativa'' (CC-29) *''ARS Forte'' (CC-30) Destroyers ''Hariya'' class *''ARS Hariya'' (DD-1) *''ARS Yanagida'' (DD-2) *''ARS Nishisonogi'' (DD-3) Modified Hariya class A *''ARS Kitamatsuura'' (DDH-4) Modified Hariya class B *''ARS Shiga'' (DDG-5) ''Atago'' class (Japan) Modified Arleigh Burke class (United States) *''ARS Anguirus'' (DDG-6) *''ARS Gyaos (DDG-7) *''ARS Moguera ''(DDG-8) *''ARS Kumasogami ''(DDG-9) *''ARS Vogt (DDG-26) *''ARS Paligulan'' (DDG-27) *''ARS Meerwald'' (DDG-28) *''ARS Jing Peking'' (DDG-29) *''ARS George McKay'' (DDG-30) *''ARS Chimenti (DDG-31) *''ARS Applewhite (DDG-32) *''ARS Ryu'' (DDG-33) *''ARS Hatsuyuki'' (DDG-34) *''ARS Tokiwa'' (DDG-35) *''ARS Takanawa'' (DDG-36) *''ARS Makano'' (DDG-37) *''ARS Hayabusa'' (DDG-38) *''ARS Akizuki'' (DDG-39) *''ARS Enoshima'' (DDG-40) *''ARS Asagiri'' (DDG-41) *''ARS Abukuma'' (DDG-42) *''ARS Oyashio'' (DDG-43) *''ARS Kirishima'' (DDG-44) *''ARS Chokai'' (DDG-45) *''ARS Zipang'' (DDG-46) *''ARS Mirai'' (DDG-47) *''ARS Mutsu'' (DDG-48) *''ARS Umidori (DDG-49) *''ARS Kuma (DDG-50) ''Iroquois'' class (Canada) *''ARS George Vancouver'' (DDH-10), to be retired in 2020 *''ARS Nichola Goddard'' (DDH-11), to be retired in 2020 *''ARS Thomas Prince'' (DDG-12), to be retired in 2020 *''ARS Maurice Baril'' (DDG-13), to be retired in 2020 *''ARS Robert Timberell'' (DDG-14), to be retired in 2020 ''Zumwalt'' class (United States) *''ARS Gotengo'' (DDG-15), under construction, introduction in 2019 *''ARS Atragon'' (DDG-54), planned, for introduction in 2020 *''ARS Eclair'' (DDG-55), planned, for introduction in 2020 *''ARS Karyu'' (DDG-56), planned, for introduction in 2020 *''ARS Rumbling'' (DDG-57), planned, for introduction in 2020 ''Vulcan'' class *''ARS Vulcan'' (DDG-16) *''ARS Phalanx'' (DDG-17) *''ARS Panther'' (DDG-18) *''ARS Avenger'' (DDG-19) *''ARS Spectres'' (DDG-20) *''ARS Gatling'' (DDG-21) *''ARS Zenith'' (DDG-22) *''ARS Breda'' (DDG-23) *''ARS Browning (DDG-24) *''ARS Beretta ''(DDG-25) ''Daring class (United Kingdom) *''ARS Diligent'' (DD-51) *''ARS''' 'Doughty ''(DD-52) *''ARS Dominant (DD-53) Frigates G class (Turkey) Modernized Oliver Hazard Perry class (United States) *''ARS Hadis Açıkgöz (FFG-1) *''ARS Ertuğrul Duruöz (FFG-2) *''ARS Demet Kınay'' (FFG-3) *''ARS James Patillo'' (FFG-4) *''ARS Muhtar Kent'' (FFG-5) *''ARS Gavin Jones'' (FFG-6) *''ARS Sabahattin Gölhan'' (FFG-7) *''ARS Fevzi Artunkal'' (FFG-8) *''ARS Monique Konaré'' (FFG-9), Reserve Fleet *''ARS Calbraith Rodgers'' (FFG-10), Reserve Fleet ''La Fayette'' class (France) *''ARS Veyron'' (FFG-11) *''ARS Reno'' (FFG-12) *''ARS Tatopulous'' (FFG-13) *''ARS Dupre'' (FFG-14) ''De Zeven Provinciën'' class (The Netherlands) *''ARS Mitropoulos (FFG-15) *''ARS Hague (FFG-16) *''ARS Breda'' (FFG-17) *''ARS Eindhoven'' (FFG-18) *''ARS Almere'' (FFG-19) *''ARS Griningen'' (FFG-20) Littoral combat ships ''Freedom'' class (United States) *''ARS Mugu Bay'' (LCV-1) *''ARS Toho Bay'' (LCV-2) *''ARS Sitka Strait'' (LCV-3) Mine warfare & countermeasure ships ''Ensdorf'' class (Germany) *''ARS Dempsey'' (MW-3) *''ARS Dhawan'' (MW-4) *''ARS Hazlewood'' (MW-5) *''ARS Bader'' (MW-6) A class (Turkey) *''ARS Abeking'' (MW-7) *''ARS Akhtar'' (MW-8) *''ARS Anatre'' (MW-10) McCaffrey class mine corvette *''ARS McCaffrey'' (MW-9) *''ARS Blade (MW-11) *''ARS Luna (MW-12) *''ARS Alkin'' (MW-13) *''ARS Preston (MW-14) Patrol ship ''Sea Fighter class (United States) *''ARS Viper'' (PS-1) *''ARS Hornet'' (PS-2) *''ARS Eagle'' (PS-3) *''ARS Lightning'' (PS-4) *''ARS Mustang'' (PS-5) *''ARS Harrier'' (PS-6) *''ARS Prowler'' (PS-7) *''ARS Cheetah'' (PS-8) *''ARS Tornado'' (PS-9) *''ARS Sabre'' (PS-10) Stealth incursion transports ''Sea Shadow'' class (United States) *''ARS Shadow'' (IT-1) *''ARS Spirit'' (IT-2) S/VTOL carriers ''Hyūga'' class (Japan) *''ARS Takashima'' (SC-1) *''ARS Honda (SC-2) ''Canberra class (Australia) *''ARS Alexander Burton (SC-3) ''Cyclone class *''ARS Cyclone'' (SCN-4) *''ARS Reaper'' (SCN-5) *''ARS Bane'' (SCN-6) *''ARS Squall (SCN-7) Submersible boats Attack submarines ''Virginia Class (United States) *''ARS Elizabeth City'' (SAN-5) *''ARS Alconbury'' (SAN-6) *''ARS Esenboğa'' (SAN-7) *''ARS Derince'' (SAN-8) *''ARS Bafra'' (SAN-9) *''ARS Rize'' (SAN-10) *''ARS Saint Edmunds'' (SAN-11) *''ARS Simonds'' (SAN-12) *''ARS Sorgun'' (SAN-13) ''Megalon'' class *''ARS Megalon'' (SAN-14) *''ARS Ebirah'' (SAN-15) *''ARS Maguma'' (SAN-16) *''ARS Bloodfish'' (SAN-17) *''ARS Orochi'' (SAN-18) *''ARS Zigra'' (SAN-19) *''ARS Satsuma'' (SAN-20) ''Astute'' class (United Kingdom) *''ARS Javelin'' (SAN-35) *''ARS Wenlock'' (SAN-36) *''ARS Mandeville'' (SAN-37) *''ARS Stratford'' (SAN-38) *''ARS Sullivan'' (SAN-39) ''Yasen'' class (Russian Federation) *''ARS Khil'' (SAN-40) *''ARS Iyuli'' (SAN-41), under construction ''Barracuda'' class (France) *''ARS Davenport (SAN-42) *''ARS Barczak ''(SAN-43) Ballistic missile submarines ''Scinfaxi class *''ARS Scinfaxi (SBN-21) *ARS Hrimfaxi (SBN-22) *ARS Trundholm'' (SBN-23) Guided missile submarines ''Ohio'' class (United States) *''ARS Cleveland'' (SGN-28) *''ARS Portland'' (SGN-29) *''ARS Swanson'' (SGN-30) ''Zephyr'' class *''ARS Zephyr'' (SGN-31) *''ARS Landon'' (SGN-32) *''ARS Rhapsody'' (SGN-33) *''ARS Allegro'' (SGN-34) Miniature attack submersibles Mini attack subs are quite powerful, even for their small size. They are generally manned by 2 sailors, though newer models can be remotely operated; and are deployed from Scinfaxi-class submarines for sub-to-sub and sub-to-surface combat. Auxiliary vessels Defense Testbed Ships "2010" class *''ARS Ballard'' (DTS-2) Modified Miracle IV class battleship *''ARS Galloway'' (DTS-3) Hospital ships Modified Sand Island class ATS *''RAHS Asclepius'' (HS-7) *''RAHS Aceso'' (HS-8) *''RAHS Iaso'' (HS-9) Repair and replenishment ships ''Berlin'' class (Germany) *''ARAS Kohl'' (RS-1) *''ARAS Mannheim'' (RS-2) *''ARAS Onur'' (RS-3) *''ARAS Özdemir'' (RS-4) *''ARAS Bachmann'' (RS-5) Submarine tenders (Surface) ''Foster'' class *''ARAS Foster'' (ST-1) *''ARAS Fowlkes'' (ST-2) Submarine tenders (Submersible) ''Anea'' class *''ARAS Anea'' (ST-4) *''ARAS Emmeria'' (ST-5) *''ARAS Estovakia'' (ST-6) *''ARAS Nordennavic'' (ST-7) Transport ships ''Lewis and Clark'' class (United States) *''ARAS Drouillard'' (MT-1) *''ARAS Marquart'' (MT-2) *''ARAS Ducey'' (MT-3) *''ARAS Porter'' (MT-4) *''ARAS Lee'' (MT-5) *''ARAS Chalayan'' (MT-6) *''ARAS Sahin'' (MT-7) *''ARAS Bir'' (MT-8) *''ARAS Akurgal'' (MT-9) *''ARAS Tanyu'' (MT-10) *''ARAS Camondo'' (MT-11) *''ARAS Çelebi'' (MT-12) *''ARAS Mahruki'' (MT-13) *''ARAS Chahon'' (MT-14) *''ARAS Simms'' (MT-15) Category:Ships of the Adanese Navy Category:Lists Category:Adanese Armed Forces